Strength and Weakness
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Nami sets out in search of her scattered crew. For Munchlax Jr.


Strength and Weakness

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Munchlax Jr. so enjoy. Please R&R.

So the day had come.

Nami was leaving the Sky island of Weatheria behind, armed with Wind Knots, knotted pieces of rope that when unraveled created increasingly powerful gusts of wind. The transportation they provided her was a tiny piece of cloud, guaranteed by that pervy old man who had been her first encounter on Weatheria to take guide her towards her nakama. All she had to do was think about who she wanted to find first and the cloud would start to move.

So she concentrated on the crew's sharpshooter, the cloud taking off at a mild pace. Usopp had always held a special place in the navigator's heart, their shared desire to be stronger and distinction of being the "normal" ones of the crew bound them together time and time again.

Hours passed, the noonday sun starting to lower slightly, until the cloud stopped over a vast archipelago covered in jungle. Landing on the ground, Nami exited the cloud and recalled it to the holder on her pouch, another gift from that pervy old man.

How was she supposed to find Usopp in all of this?

Pressing on, Clima Tract at the ready, the navigator plunged into the lush overgrowth. Eventually the trees started to blend together and the canopy overhead let little light in. Nami could have sworn she heard movement behind her. Turning around, she glanced to the left and right. Nothing was in view. Sighing, she turned back to continue on only to be met face to face with a something out of a nightmare. The visage that glared into hers had a twisted mouth with several tongues slavering as they danced across it's mouth. The body brought to mind a serpent and it looked like it was ready to strike.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Nami bolted back the way she came, Clima Tract sending out Heat and Cool balls in order to kill whatever the thing following her was. Minutes flew by as she heard the thing chomping at her heels. Finally the cloud was formed and she sent a lightning bolt it's way, the energy crackling through the creature's frame.

Nami breathed a sigh of relief but the monster started moving towards her again, rage boiling to the surface of it's eyes. She was about to prepare another lightning strike when a whistling sound rang out and the monster's head separated from it's body.

"Usopp-" but the name died on her lips when she beheld her savior to be not the sniper but a powerfully built man dressed in weird armor, a beetle shaped helmet on his head.

"Eh, what was that? You know Usoppun?" It was then that the navigator noticed what was attached to the man's belt. A familiar looking yellow mask.

"Where is he?"

"Ah, so you doun. Follow me and I will tell you. I am Heracles and who might you be?"

"Nami," she answered. Heracles nodded and motioned for her to follow.

"Welcome Namiun, to Boin Archipelago, the most dangerous island on the Grand Line."

* * *

After traveling for nearly an hour the pair had stopped before a large cave, it's entrance black as sin. Nami shuddered as she viewed it.

"Usopp's in there?"

"Yes. He wanted to get stronger, strong enough to protect himself and his nakama if I recall correctlyun."

"What's in that cave?"

"Fear. Fear and his brother Death. There's strength attainable only when one has come back from death. Many don't return but Usoppun will make it, I'm sure."

"Why did you let him go in knowing all that?!"

"It was his choice. And who am I to get in the way of another man's decision?" Nami didn't reply right away instead staring at the cave again and at her left hand. The faint line of scar tissue still stood out. And without another word she ran towards the entrance before Heracles could stop her.

"If you can't handle the island you'll die before making it to Usoppun!" However the young woman had already vanished into the cave, causing the warrior to slump down. "Tch, so selfish. Then again maybe love and selfish are one and the sameun," Heracles said to himself.

* * *

Usopp stared wide eyed at the sight before him. He had been in the dark for what seemed like ages, walking on and on with no rest or anywhere to rest until now. The path he had been on had led him to a large underground lake and standing before him in translucent white was Kaya. Her eyes brightened when they met his and she gave the sharpshooter a giddy smile.

"Usopp, you're finally here!"

"K-Kaya..." Usopp murmured. Coming closer, he noticed her fuller figure.

She looked older, around twenty two or so. But before the sniper could ponder this phenomenon she reached out a hand towards him.

"Come, don't you want to get stronger?"

Usopp reached out his hand, hesitating only a moment.

* * *

Nami was barely able to see a thing in front of her and for that she was grateful. Old bones clattered as she brushed past them, relics of shades long past. Fear gripped her but she pressed on, memories of Usopp spurring her. Or they were until she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a familiar voice whisper in her ear.

"Leave that weakling behind, Captain's order."

Turning widened eye's behind her, she looked into the face of her captain, the rubber man's ever present smile transformed into a viscous smirk.

"Besides you're my queen and belong to no one else."

"Luffy...no you're not..." Luffy laughed at that, sounding as normal as ever but the eyes that looked back at Nami narrowed when he replied.

"I'm King of the Pirates. I'm truly free and can give you cities of gold, mountains of jewels, whatever you desire as long as you stay here with me." Nami then felt a hat being placed on her head, the familiar straw hat that was Luffy's treasure. "He doesn't deserve anything you give him."

"He's right Nami-san," Sanji's voice called out from the darkness, the cook stepping into view, the end of his lit cigarette glowing red. "Now why don't I prepare you a dessert?"

"None of this is real," Nami said, struggling forward. A multitude of tan hands blossomed from her shoulders then, holding her in place.

"Navigator-san, Long Nose-kun is going to die. He's far too weak to accompany us to the New World anyway," Robin said, her voice cold.

The last Oharan strode towards the captive navigator.

"Captain-san, will she stay?"

But before Luffy could answer Nami moved forward, the hands and arms trapping her vanishing like early morning fog. The phantoms of her nakama were gone as well and Nami shuddered before continuing on.

* * *

Kaya led Usopp on, both walking on the water though the long nosed young man wasn't really paying attention, so intent was he on his childhood friend.

"Ah, here we are," she said softly. Kaya was referring to a slab of land jutting out from the water. A lone figure stood on this slate of gray rock. It was a man, Usopp noticed, his body powerfully built. His face was covered in black, with only his eyes visible, their dark pupils locking onto Usopp's. Kaya led Usopp up to this man and let go of his hand, embracing the warrior, for that was clearly what he was, tightly.

"Lover, what do you think of him?" Kaya murmured, kissing him on the cheek.

"He has potential," the man replied in a voice like iron. He moved towards Usopp and removed the cloth covering his face and Usopp nearly recoiled for staring at him was an older version of himself, his hair grown long and wild with a haughty smirk curling his lips. "You're shocked I'm sure. How does it feel to see what you'll become in pursuit of power?"

"I...don't know..." That caused the older Usopp to laugh, the sound echoing throughout the cavern.

"A fine answer indeed. Now all that remains is for you to be cleansed of your fears."

* * *

The darkness was all Nami could see but her feet had a path to follow and so she did, the trail twisting further and further the farther she went. It could have been minutes or months but finally she saw a wider chamber, what little light there was showing a vast lake and leaning on the edge, about ready to fall into that inky sable, was Usopp.

* * *

"Enter the water and you'll be strong enough to protect anyone," the older Usopp whispered to his counterpart. "Fear won't nip at your mind, you won't tell such outrageous lies, and your stories will be true. All you need do is submerge."

Usopp stared at the water and then at his doppelganger. The phantom's eyes were devoid of any joy, deprived of contentment, and in those dark pupils the sniper saw a terrifying price had been paid to make his eyes like that.

"Why do you falter?" Kaya's sweet voice called out, her expression troubled. She looked past Usopp a moment later and grit her teeth. "That woman is interfering."

"There's nothing we can do to influence what might happen. Let the die fall where it may," the shadow Usopp answered.

* * *

Nami had pulled Usopp back from the edge, the young man unresponsive to her calls.

"Usopp, come back, please come back," she pleaded. Wrapping her arms around his middle, she continued her entreaty, voice rising until her throat was sore from shouting. "Come back to me. Whatever you're seeing now, don't let your heart change, please Usopp, I'd be alone again. Don't leave me here alone!"

Tears trailed down her face as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Nami..."

Nami gasped for a moment before hugging Usopp tightly, a smile finding it's way through her sobs.

"I'm sorry-" but the navigator didn't give him time to say anything else before she pressed her lips to his.

Sometime later both stood up, until Nami's legs collapsed out from under her. Usopp managed to catch her however and they started their trek back to the surface; Nami clinging tightly to Usopp's back while her eyes closed.

* * *

Heracles jumped for joy when he saw the two exit the cave, hands entwined together.

"I knewun you two would be okay!"

Later that night Nami and Usopp were cuddled together under a single blanket, the navigator grinning mischievously at Usopp, Heracles having chosen to sleep in a tree forty feet away.

"You owe me you know, for saving you. I think it'll cost about 200,000 Berri, with interest of course."

"Then I'll have to stick with you for the rest of my life to pay that back, won't I?" Usopp replied, kissing her deeply.

Twenty minutes later sleep coated Nami's eyes.

"Usopp...love you."

"Love you too, Nami." Nami gave a satisfied sigh at that and closed her eyes, sleep coming quickly. Usopp spent a few moments watching her before he yawned widely and joined her in repose.

* * *

The black Den Den Mushi Heracles carried with him at all times started to ring.

"Helloun, this is-" but the warrior was cut off by his caller.

"Heracles, it's been a long time. I hope your skills haven't gotten rusty."

"Dragonun!"

"Yes, it's me. Our plans are nearing fruition and the government is still unaware as to our true purpose. Can you meet me at headquarters?"

"Of course, Dragonun. Is Iva and the rest going to be joining us?"

"Iva is currently helping my son rescue Roger's bastard," Dragon answered. Heracles's eyes widened and he sputtered his next words.

"A-amazingun! It looks like time is no longer standing still."

"Indeed. I'll see you when you arrive, farewell." Heracles looked down at the slumbering couple and grinned.

"You really will need each other and all the strength you have to face the storm headed your wayun," Heracles said quietly, his gaze turning to the stars overhead.


End file.
